


Just One Word

by EvilPeaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Self-Loathing, Sexual Content, Time spent in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair needs Dean to say 'yes' to his offer, one way or another, and he doesn't care how he gets results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Word

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is not too squicky, but this pairing tends to be a little hardcore, right? So if demon and Dean sexual relations are not what you are looking for, press the back button.
> 
> This has dub con- not quite non con. Beware if you don't like either!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, Eric Kripke does.

_It's you and me, Deano, for all of eternity._

Dean shudders as the slick voice slithers its way through his head. Just the thought of the demon touching his body makes Dean ill. The idea of Alastair's artistic hands running down his sides makes him want to retch.

And sometimes the image of it makes him hard.

After so much pain, so much torture, day after day, Dean at least has that image in his head. That shameful, disgusting image of sleek hands sliding down his naked form. Dean can't forget how Alastair runs his hands through his blood at the end of the day, of how the demon licks him clean while his body heals.

Dean can't forget the smile on the demon's shadowy face while it made pictures in the blood on Dean's stomach.

_You'll never leave me, right?_

Oh….and that _tongue._ Like a fucking snake, making its way up and down his chest, dipping into cuts and tears as he moaned loudly. It felt so good to be doing something other than wailing until his voice box broke.

Dean hates it. He hates Alastair because he taunts him with relief, with some damned salvation. And now here he is, watching the demon's tongue skirt around his bloodied cock, slowly, circling closer and closer until Dean is sweating from anticipation.

Dean vaguely notes his own blood coating Alastair's nose. The crimson color is a splash of brilliant red in the otherwise gray, miserable darkness of the pit.

The demon knows what Dean wants, and of course he won't give. So he pulls away and sneers up at the gasping soul on his rack and laughs. "Just say the word, Dean, and you can have it all."

Dean replies with a simple 'fuck you', causing the creature beside him to laugh harder. "Oh, Deano," Alastair sighs laughingly, "maybe some other time. You don't look…all together right now."

Dean snarls at him. "I wonder why, you fucking prick!"

A sick giggle tumbles out of Alastair's mouth, causing Dean to tense automatically. Dean knows that mouth -he knows it oh so well. Sliding over his chest, his fingers, his cock…

Biting, marking, and bruising.

_With me Dean, you'll never be alone. Ever again._

Dean looks down his broken body, into the dark eyes of the creature before him. It is contemplating him silently, waiting, forever waiting to hear the word 'yes'. Exhaling softly, Alastair whispers, "Just a simple word, Dean. I know you can say it, and I know you want to say it. Haven't you suffered enough decades?"

Dean wants to close his eyes, but his lids are still healing back to normal. He could say it…it would be so, so incredibly simple. No more pain, no more humiliation. The end of it all.

"But Sam will-" Dean began to say.

"Sam will never know, Dean." There was a smile on Alastair's face. "I won't tell him if you won't."

"But…"

The demon scoffs as he strokes the fully healed member of his favorite toy. He delights in watching the soul break out in a sweat of passion. If he could love, he would love these moments alone with the ex-hunter. However, Alastair does not love, so he lusts after Dean to the best of his demonic ability.

He never wants to see the soul go. Rumor was that an angel is making its way through the pit, searching for this broken soul. His fist tightens on Dean's cock as he thinks of the angel taking his toy away. The soul gasps out in pain and pleasure in response.

Dean belongs to Alastair, and that isn't going to fucking change any time soon.

 _Romantic love is possessive, but possessiveness is not love,_ the demon mused.

"But nothing, Deano. I can give you everything if you just walk off this rack. Start tearing and shredding souls. I'll teach you how. I'll be there to hold your hand, princess."

Dean feels the want to accept growing. Why should he suffer for all eternity?

_Can you stay here with me? Forever?_

The demon eyes Dean darkly. This process is too slow. Dean is a stubborn ass. Of course, Alastair would not have him any other way. Where would the fun be in that? He has broken so many souls, and so easily. Dean is a challenge, and for that Alastair wants him more.

He wants him to accept his offer, to be his partner in crime for the rest of their days in hell, which would of course be forever if Alastair has his way.

He climbs on the rack so that he is above the almost completely healed soul. Dean is panting still, his member hard from Alastair's constant, teasing touches. Running his hand down Dean's chest, he whispers mockingly, "Look at you Dean. Do you think anyone above would recognize you as you are now? Sam does not care about you, Dean. It is time to give up. To give in to this."

With that said, Alastair lowers his mouth to Dean's neck and bites down, causing Dean to arch up into him. The demon's teeth sink into his neck, causing blood to well up and dribble down his neck.

The warm wet tongue that licks at the blood is rough against the wound, but arousing all the same. Hands are everywhere, stroking, gripping, and caressing. No part of Dean has ever been safe from Alastair, why would it be any different now?

Alastair rises up to tongue Dean's ear slowly, causing the soul to shiver. "It's just one word, Dean baby, you can do it," Alastair groans.

Their hips are undulating together slowly, the friction between them a slow burn. Dean can close his eyes now, so he does. If he could have, he would have imagined anyone else doing this to him, man or woman, he didn't care.

But he can't because this fucking demon is in his head and he isn't leaving anytime soon.

Dean rattles the chains that hold his hands down. With a grunt of effort, he tries to pull his hands out of them, so that he can hold on to the body above him. "Let me out of these," he gasps urgently.

Alastair is busy licking his clavicle, and ignores the soul's plea. After leaving a satisfactory bloody bruise, he moves down to Dean's nipples, hastily sucking one into his mouth, biting it harshly. Dean cries out, a mix of pleasure edged with pain.

After all, Alastair is good at using his teeth for things.

Alastair slides his tongue down to Dean's navel, swirling around it before moving on down. Once he hits the triangle of hair, Dean's eyes come wide open and he bucks his hips up in some sort of desperation.

"Ugh…pl…please," Dean gasps loudly, hating himself.

"Please what?" Alastair taunts, his mouth hovering over Dean's erection.

"Suck me," Dean hisses through gritted teeth.

The demon's eyes become amused, burning into Dean's own. "Hmm," Alastair purrs, letting his breath caress the wet head of Dean's cock. "That could potentially be fun."

Alastair watches as Dean's face contorts, looking like he is going to argue with that jibe, but his eyes roll back in his head as Alastair smirks before swallowing him whole.

He uses his tongue and his teeth, alternating between sucking hard or licking softly. He knows what he is doing, he has had eons of practice. After all, he hasn't always been top dog.

Alastair feels severe pleasure watching Dean's reactions. His facial expressions, the way his stomach tightens, how his hands clenched with need, they all have their effect on the demon. They make Alastair's body quiver, make him want to things that he hasn't done in awhile.

He pulls his head off of Dean's erection when the soul tries to fuck his face. Alastair doesn't get fucked, not anymore. Using his hands, he holds the bucking soul down by the hips, returning his mouth to slide his tongue in and out of the slit on the head of Dean's cock.

Dean screams. His erection was so ready for release that it hurt. "Alastair…."

The demon's ears perk up at the sound of his name on the ex-hunter's lips. He wants to frown; this should not have excited him so. "Yes, princess?" He replies hoarsely.

"I…ne…need."

Alastair pulls himself back up so that his face is buried in Dean's neck. He isn't about to let the soul pour his disgustingly salty come down his unholy throat. Dean protests briefly, but Alastair doesn't care.

He reaches down between them and strokes Dean hard and fast. He listens to the quick, labored breath of the soul and slides his thumb across the top of the head, which was very slick already.

"Oh…ye…uh.."

Alastair tenses, his eyes quickly darting to Dean's face. The soul is in absolute rapture, on the brink of climax. Beads of precum were slipping from the slits of both of their cocks. "Say it," Alastair hisses.

He grips both of their erections and fists them together quickly, causing pleasure to hit its peak in both bodies. Alastair gasps as his climax ripped through him, his free hand clenching Dean's shoulder tightly.

"Oh fu…fuck! _Yes_!" Dean cries upon completion, giving Alastair his victory.

Alastair slowly sinks onto his pet's body, covering him completely. When Dean opens his eyes, he notes the smile on the demon's face, a smile that said the cat had swallowed the canary.

A slim hand strokes Dean's flushed face, dark eyes glittering intently.

_You. Are. Mine._

His eyes are on Dean's swollen lips. He leans forward, feeling the soul's breath on his lips. What would it be like to….

_No._

"I don't think so," Alastair mutters absently, pulling his gaze away from Dean's lips, avoiding his eyes.

After all, possessiveness is not love.


End file.
